Multi-chambered containers having hinged lids are used in the sample testing industry. These lids can have a plurality of filling ports, typically one for each chamber of a container. This enables, inter alia, a simultaneous filling of each chamber of the container.
Often, such lids are molded out of a polymer material, and then secured to a container, e.g. by ultrasonic welding. The unique physical properties and user requirements for such multi-chambered lid apparatus has resulted in difficulties, both in the manufacture and use thereof. The instant invention addresses these and other concerns.